1. Technical Field
The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a slide pull that fits on a semi-automatic pistol, and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a slide pull that fits on a Glock semi-automatic pistol.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Glock is the name of a family of popular semi-automatic pistols designed and produced by the Austrian company Glock GmbH or Deutsch-Wagram. A typical Glock semi-automatic pistol has a 9 mm short recoil-operated locked breech.
The Glock semi-automatic pistol, while a popular hand weapon, may pose some difficulties for a user. To cock the pistol for the first shot, the spring-loaded slide must be pulled toward the user. A professional, for example a policeman often pulls the slide with the palm of the opposite hand to the hand on the pistol grip in a single motion as the Glock is pulled from a side holster.
An occasional user, for example teenagers and women at a target range, may hold the pistol while tracking a target and use the thumb and index finger of the opposite hand to pull back the Glock slide. It is difficult to pull the spring-loaded slide with the thumb and index fingers. Additionally, this style of pull the slide often causes the hand grasping the pistol to move, causing time wastage as the user retrains the pistol on the target; or inaccuracy in hitting the target.